COUP D'ETAT - G-Dragon
Descripción *'Título:' COUP D’ETAT Ft. Diplo & Baauer (쿠데타)160px|right *'Artista:' G-Dragon. *'Álbum:' COUP D'ETAT Parte 1. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Hip-Hop/Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 02 de Setiembre del2013 Video full|center|400 px G-Dragon Romanización People The revolution will not be televised The revolution is in your mind The revolution is here This is my Coup D’’etat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda ggokkkok sumeo meorikarak boilla nan abeonim daek nohadeurin sae boilleo geurae igeon seupoilleo I’’m so fly museowo ‘‘F’’ killa yeojadeurui gaseum humchineun gorilla Bang bang bang nan ippallo doneul beoreo nae norae hanbeone neon hoesaeseo soneul teoreo do dwae i GAME e nan ta to the jja neoneun sa to the jja jeoldae moreunikka FAME This is my Coup D’’etat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda sigani doniramyeon nan sangdanghi bingon ilnyeonsambaekyugoil honggildong singong nae poneun gyesok ureodae gatnan ae manyang nae poneun gyesok jijeodae yeopjip gae manyang Bow wow wow yeppie-yo-yeppie-ye jappeoge heose gan aju ppeonppeonhae I’’m so fresh so clean setaksorang gyeongjaenghae And my flow so sick junghwanjasil yeonhaenghae WHAT This is my Coup D’’etat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda meori,eokkae,mureup,bal swag check mic check hana,dul,set,net nan mc meongneun paek-maen meori,eokkae,mureup,bal swag check mic check hana,dul,set,net igeon bogeum AMEN Ay you want some, you want some more It’’s not enough (pyeongbeomhaejineun geosi nae yuilhan geumchik) Ay give me some, give some more alright y’’all (eojubjanheun namjadeureun ddara hagi geumji) This is my Coup D’’etat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda This is my Coup D’’etat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda This is my Coup D’’etat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda norae ggeutnatda Español Gente La revolucion no sera televisada Esta revolucion esta en tu mente La revolucion esta aqui Este es mi golpe de estado Un boomerang yendo de boca en boca Manos arriba tiempo de volar Esta cancion comienza, Soy el etiquetador Ocultó con más fuerza, puedo ver tu cabello Soy el nuevo hervidor en la casa de tu padre Si esto es un spoiler, Estoy tan volado, Soy el tenebroso F-Killer El gorilla que roba los corazones de las chicas Bang Bang Bang, Gano Dinero con mis dientes Con una cancion, Puedes ser robado en la compañia En este JUEGO yo soy el capo para el intermitente Tu eres el PER al DEDOR, Nunca sabras de FAMA Este es mi golpe de estado Un boomerang yendo de boca en boca Manos arriba tiempo de volar Esta cancion comienza, Soy el etiquetador Si el tiempo es dinero entonces soy muy pobre Un año, 365 dias, Hong Kildong, la gracia de Dios Mi celular no deja de sonar, Como un recien nacido Mi celular sigue ladrando, Como el perro del costado Bow wow wow yeppie yo yeppieye Soy el mejor al auto admirarse y ser arrogante Soy tan fresco y limpio Compito con la ropa de la casa Y mi flow es tan enfermizo Mantengo yendo a terapia intensiva ¿QUE? Este es mi golpe de estado Un boomerang yendo de boca en boca Manos arriba tiempo de volar Esta cancion comienza, Soy el etiquetador Cabeza hombros rodillas y tobillos, swag check mic check uno dos tres cuatro, Soy el PACMAN que se come el MC Cabeza hombros rodillas y tobillos, swag check mic check uno dos tres cuatro, Esto es un gospel AMEN Ay tu quieres un poco tu quieres un poco mas, no es suficiente (Échale un vistazo a esto) dame algo, Denme un poco mas esta bien todos (Hombres estúpidos están prohibidos a seguir) Este es mi golpe de estado Un boomerang yendo de boca en boca Manos arriba tiempo de volar Esta cancion comienza, Soy el etiquetador Este es mi golpe de estado Un boomerang yendo de boca en boca Manos arriba tiempo de volar Esta cancion comienza, Soy el etiquetador Este es mi golpe de estado Un boomerang yendo de boca en boca Manos arriba tiempo de volar Esta cancion comienza, Soy el etiquetador Hangul People The revolution will not be televised The revolution is in your mind The revolution is here This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 꼭꼭 숨어 머리카락 보일라 난 아버님 댁 놓아드린 새 보일러 그래 이건 스포일러 I’m so fly 무서워 ‘F’ 킬라 여자들의 가슴 훔치는 고릴라 Bang bang bang 난 이빨로 돈을 벌어 내 노래 한번에 넌 회사에서 손을 털어 도 돼 이 GAME 에 난 타 to the 짜 너는 사 to the 짜 절대 모르니까 FAME This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 시간이 돈이라면 난 상당히 빈곤 1년365일 홍길동 신공 내 폰은 계속 울어대 갓난 애 마냥 내 폰은 계속 짖어대 옆집 개 마냥 Bow wow wow yeppie-yo-yeppie-ye 자뻑에 허세 甲 아주 뻔뻔해 I’m so fresh so clean 세탁소랑 경쟁해 And my flow so sick 중환자실 연행해 WHAT This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 머리,어깨,무릎,발 swag check mic check 하나,둘,셋,넷 난 mc 먹는 팩-맨 머리,어깨,무릎,발 swag check mic check 하나,둘,셋,넷 이건 복음 AMEN Ay you want some, you want some more It’s not enough (평범해지는 것이 내 유일한 금칙) Ay give me some, give some more alright y’all (어줍잖은 남자들은 따라 하기 금지) This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hands up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hands up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hands up get high 노래 시작한다 노래 끝났다 Datos Categoría:G-Dragon